Brawl Goes To Wine Country
by ACT II
Summary: They go to a winery! What you think the story involves probably is what will be in here... Or maybe not...? Nothing ensues because that's dumb. D:
1. The first beginning introductional intro

Just review, don't read it!

**DISCLAIMER: **Stuff.

* * *

**Brawl Goes to Wine Country**

* * *

"Welcome to Wine Country!" said an overly cheerful Lyn to the Smashers coming out of the bus.

They stared.

The bus left, then exploded in a fireball.

They continued to stare, though in horror, "Don't worry that probably was a pipe bomb someone accidentally left behind or something… probably Pikachu, maybe Luigi… just a guess!" Lyn suggested happily.

Everyone went into the big official wine house of something I guess.

"Stupid Black Plague-mansion-quarantine…" sighed Ike, dropping his luggage.

"But look, at least now we get to hoola-hoop inside!" Peach exclaimed, hoola-hooping.

"No." Lyn said,

Peach lied on the floor sobbing. While on the floor she found a cracker under the sofa so she ate it while crying.

"These Subspace thingies can handle your luggage," Lyn explained as Subspace thingies took their stuff, "The tour will start soon. Right now do random stuff!… OR ELSE."

With this she left.

Daisy came in to the chaos before her and got their attention by firing at them with a little help from a riot gun and some pepper spray rounds, "Hi I'm Lyn's assistant! I need all your help!"

She led them outside to a giant barrel of wine.

"Now Lyn told me to fill this barrel and more with hats! Can you say hats?" Daisy asked.

"Hats." Said everyone, Link slightly failed miserably at it though.

"Ok, put the hat hose in the barrel! That's it! Now let it overflow for a while before going to the next barrel!" Daisy screamed over the roar of hats coming out.

Lyn came up and shut the hose off, the Smashers let go.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked Daisy.

Daisy started shoving her own face with the hats from the wine, not eating, just shoving them into her face, and then ran off screaming.

"That was a crazy lady, can you say crazy lady? Never mind 'K let's go inside." Lyn stated,

Ike hid under the sofa and used it as a fort. He found a cracker and fought with a rat to eat it.

"You can also do arts and crafts!" Lyn suggested, pointing to the arts and crafts room.

Link, Zelda, and Pit entered.

"I bet my 3D paper pony will be better than whatever you make!" Link said to Zelda.

"I think you should calm down…" Pit said like the whatever he was.

"Shut up _Jasper _nobody likes you!" Zelda spat.

Pit doodled a big octopus with super powers holding Link and Zelda with himself smiling and flying above them to release his anger.

Link, for arts and crafts, did an artsy interpretive dance.

"That's too artsy," Lyn stated and Link had to stay in the time out jail cell in the corner.

"Do I get a cookie?" Link timidly asked as Lyn fed the key to a hungry cat,

"No," Lyn stated.

"Jasper, go get Link." Zelda said, pushing Pit in his direction,

"Can Link go?" Pit asked.

"'K," Lyn stated, releasing Link.

The three left the room laughing.

"What a fun experience." Lyn stated,

"Ok let's start the tour!" Lyn spoke happily, leading them to a giant room.

"In here we store wine in these wine barrels," Lyn narrated, pointing to the giant shelves holding wine barrels.

A cow with a giant chainsaw circled the shelves.

"Oh yeah he guards the wine." Lyn commented,

Kirby ate him.

"Now he doesn't…" snickered Lucas.

"NO SNICKERING IN OR ON THE TOUR." Roared Lyn,

"Yeah, no snickering Jasper!" Zelda exclaimed to Pit.

"Just kidding!" Lyn laughed.

"She was just kidding Jasper!" Zelda exclaimed to Pit.

"I'm slightly hungry, who wants dinner?" Lyn asked.

"She's slightly hungry, go make dinner!" Zelda exclaimed, handing Pit tongs and a five-gallon bowl of mustard.

Pit walked away and came back with delicious delicacies and everyone had dinner.

"Why didn't you want my delicious delicacies?" Pit questioned,

"Its just mustard with a pair of tongs mixed in with it." Mario replied, eating dinner.

"Oh yeah, well it's really good!" Pit said, starting to eat the mustard-covered tongs, taking a bite he instantly loved it and devoured it, "Wow this really is good!"

"YA RITE." Said Peach, an army of candy canes at her side,

"Pass the gravy or Link gets it!" Snake ordered with a gun to Link's head and a knife to his throat.

"There is no gravy," Peach replied, her army getting excited.

"Oh ok." Snake replied, letting Link go,

Peach's candy cane army ate a cow alive in frustration.

Peach ate her army.

* * *

Daisy cackled evilly in her cave full of monitors.

"I, mistress of something, as a request from that one guy who's the real bad guy leader that I can't reveal the identity of yet, will mess the Smasher's fun trip up FOREVER!" she said manically. Shadow finished writing the ingredients to Pit's whatever and put it in a volt.

"How come it took you so long to write that and if so how could you remember all that?" Daisy asked, they were now in an interrogation room.

"I DON'T KNOW." He screamed,

"I'll deal with you later my minion…" Daisy spoke, handcuffing his hand to his neck and left.

Daisy went back to watching her monitor.

It was currently showing a McDonalds from a security camera.

Daisy watched anyway so no one would think it was an accident.

"Do you want me to change it?" Shadow asked.

"SHUT UP," Daisy screamed, handcuffing him to the ceiling, "I'll deal with you later… again…"

"Just calm down…" Shadow began, but Daisy handcuffed him to an electric fence with a cow near it.

"Nuts we're out of orange juice…" the Princess sighed, taking Shadow with her, occasionally handcuffing him to random things.

* * *

The Smashers, walking along on the tour, found a fridge.

Lyn opened it to find no milk, "We must go to the store to get milk!" Lyn screamed triumphantly.

* * *

'K so yeah.

Read and rev- wait you already did that so HA! So just review.


	2. Got milk? Or Orange juice or whatever an

I will update the other story that I made right before this one but... yeah.

READ.

* * *

In another bus the Smashers rode to the store.

* * *

Upon getting out, the bus exploded in a fireball.

"Luigi…" Lyn said, jokingly pointing an accusing finger at him and sending him threatening emails and Spam.

They went in.

"Hmm, objective 2/two/too/to/tuo/inbetween one and three: get orange juice." Daisy stated,

"No, Peach 2. We're getting milk!" Mario replied, the two sides crossing.

"But I didn't say anything?" Peach spoke,

"That's because your Peach 3, Daisy's Peach 2." Mario replied,

"Than who's 1?" Peach asked, stealing some items and hiding them.

"No one is 1," Mario responded, responding.

Wario, seeing the scene before him, switched the places of an apple and his head to prove his political views. The head now lay in the produce section and somewhere an apple was lying near a toilet.

Someone bought his head and ate it after paying.

Kirby hid in the pink melon section, giggling, as he would blend in. Some random bum came in and took a bite out of Kirby, then dropped him in the trash, "OW WHY DID THAT HAVE TO HAPPEN I'M SO INNOCENT I JUST WANTED TO PRETEND THIS IS DUMB AND SCARRING TO ME THAT HURT BECAUSE IT WAS PAINFUL THERE IS A FREAKING CHUNK MISSING FROM THE SIDE OF ME." Kirby ranted,

Daisy and Shadow were nearby. Daisy held an eggplant in both hands, examining each one carefully over and over, the silence deafening excluding the light music.

"… FINE SHADOW I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU FREAK." Daisy screamed, force-feeding him the vegetables and handcuffing him to the bum's foot.

Shadow got nervous as the bum wandered out of the store and started screaming.

Fox took a milk carton and drank straight from it.

"You are supposed to pay!" Samus commented in an annoyed way,

"They couldn't care less! That's the whole secret the public doesn't know about, haven't you ever seen a secret agent just take stuff before Samueluri? Can I call you that?" Link asked Samus.

"No," Samus answered.

Link ate a bunch of Pixi Stix™ to get hyper so fun stuff would happen.

Link had a heart attack from it instead.

Link still lived.

Link repeated it.

Link died.

Link was brought back to life.

"So what were going to buy?" Kirby asked Lyndis.

Luigi ran in screaming while waving a chainsaw.

Luigi got bored and left.

"Milk," Lyn stated happily.

She picked a bottle out, then cautiously looked around, "Hide this in your mouth…"

"But that would be-" began Kirby,

"DO AS I SAY LOWLY IDIOT." Screamed Lyn in a loud way,

Everyone noticed.

Kirby swallowed it whole.

"NUTZ! I only have like one dollar or something…" Lyn sighed.

Sonic was arrogantly showing off the canned horseradish he was planning on buying in front of Snake, who was in the child seat in their shopping cart.

"Horseradish is so good I'm going to eat it!" Sonic laughed.

Snake stole the can from him and threw him across the store.

Sonic awoke in the produce section in the stock of oranges, "What a safe place to land…" Sonic sighed unknowingly.

Turning around in the sea of oranges, he saw an Ester C cartoon-CGI orange with a face and limbs come out and walk up to him.

He stared at it, unnerved.

It watched him.

The two looked at each other.

"Uh… I use Emergency not Ester C so…?" Sonic reasoned nervously.

It ate him anyway.

"Ooh black milk!" Lyn said, "It's supposed to taste like an oil and muck mixture! See right here it says 'new crap flavor!'!" Lyn commented to Kirby. Kirby ate Lyn.

Lyn walked out of the bite mark on him.

Daisy grabbed the orange juice. Shadow fell out of the rack and onto the floor, "So did you get it?"

What do you think? I'm holding it in my hand, loser…" Daisy replied, handcuffing Shadow to a shopper walking by, then adding a giant tub of horseradish to her list.

"Can I have some horseradish when we get home?" Shadow yelled as the shopper turned the corner.

Daisy handcuffed him to the stand of a promotional dancing carrot hologram in the store, "Maybe."

Yoshi took a carton of milk and put it in the shopping cart next to Snake.

"No, no, no! No one buys cartons anymore! You get the bottles! _Don't you know anything_?" Lyn shouted.

Yoshi, offended, put it back and took a bottle, "Ok."

"Is it 2? _It has to be_ _2_…" Lyn commanded,

Yoshi put it back, "Let me do it nerd…" she then did so.

Later…

"That's Pit in a giant milk bottle suit," Yoshi pointed out.

"GET ME OUT," Pit yelled, trying to find the zipper with his teeth, they couldn't find it so they crawled back in his mouth in shame.

Lyn put Pit back on the rack and got a normal bottle thing.

Moving on through the dairy section the Smashers did, "Let's get some wine so this chapter actually has some relevance in the story." Zelda said,

In the yogurt section, Pit jumped out in front of them in a vanilla yogurt costume, "BOO!… what? I kind of like these costumes…"

"You are such a loser Jasper because you're only vanilla." Zelda commented,

"No _you_ are _such_ a _loser Jasper _because you are only _vanilla_ so HA!" Pit mocked.

"Hey I got this!" Fox said, putting a bottle of wine into the cart.

"This was made yesterday, the older it is the better!" stated Lyn, making Fox eat all his vegetables, "Must not show anger…"

Lyn then smashed the bottom of the bottle off and chased Peach with it.

"Look at what you did?" cried Zelda at Pit, handing him a box of Ritz crackers for fun.

Pit had one of the crackers and felt better while still in his giant suit.

"Let me have one," Link said, having one.

The cracker police came in and slammed Link on the floor, piling on him, and handcuffing him to Shadow as a gas can was dropped in.

Pit inched away inside his costume when the cops weren't looking.

"AHA!" screamed one, grabbing a yogurt cup, but yogurt only came out, "I swear there was a suspicious-looking yogurt cup…"

Peach and Lyn came back; Peach desperately threw police at her as Lyn chased.

Lyn got bored and stopped.

She took a yogurt cup and took a test taste.

The yogurt police came in and slammed Lyn on the floor, piling on her, and handcuffing her to Shadow as a gas can was dropped in.

Eating her way out from under the pile, she said, "'K let's go."

Lyn ignored Shadow trying to break away from the handcuffs as she thought he was a bracelet she forgot she bought. Then she did remember she bought him even though this never happened.

Donkey Kong then started frothing at the mouth and destroying everything in his path to get Mario.

In the snack food isle, he searched. Behind DK a bag of Doritos quietly hopped out and away from him with Mario in it.

"That was close…" Mario said as the bag leaned against a wall.

Then the chips got up and looked at him. Mario got nervous as they advanced on him.

Screams of doom sounded as the bag shook around.

Jigglypuff took the bag and persuaded Lyn to buy it. They put the items on the conveyer belt.

Sonic stumbled over to them covered in orange juice.

Lyn put him on the conveyer belt.

Sonic was being scanned with the rest of the items.

It said canned peas on the monitor thing when he was scanned.

Just before she payed, Jigglypuff took the bag and ate everything inside it and outside it, "HA!" Mario fell out.

Leaving, they left.

Getting on a new bus, they left.

* * *

Getting off at the winery, it exploded in a fireball once empty.

"Ok it's really not funny anymore Luigi!" Lyn scolded.

"I didn't do anything!" Luigi said,

"For that you will have to buy a new cow with a chainsaw to guard the wine!" Lyn shouted,

"Yeah Jasper!" Zelda yelled at Pit, handing him a lifetime supply of cat litter and an apple.

A Teacher took back the apple and stomped off.

The apple was green.

It was getting late so they went inside.

Daisy went into the cave, put the orange juice down along with the horseradish.

That was it.

They never put the horseradish in the fridge and it got stale.

Now that was it.

* * *

DO THE SECOND THING THAT COMES AFTER THE FIRST ONE IN R  
& R.


End file.
